


Alternate Lift

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an ambulance sitting on Sam's driveway, which wouldn't be a problem if Miles wasn't present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricolora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tricolora).



> Tricolora prompted with some Sam, Miles and Ratchet. Not sure if I put in enough surprise as the prompt: _Holy shit, dude!_ implied, but I like to think it still works in its own way. ;)

“Sam, why is there an ambulance in your driveway?”

Dumbly, both boys stared at the vehicle in question, feet planted squarely in the grass at the edge of the driveway and book bags slung over their right shoulders. They had their first class in about twenty minutes, but that fact was readily ignored in the face of this new predicament.

“Um, well. There’s a funny story about that,” Sam started lamely, licking his bottom lip in nervous habit. Unsure what to continue with, however, he left them in a brief silence.

When it went on too long, Miles prompted with, “What’s so funny?”

“Er, uh…it’s like…” he fumbled. “See, you remember that first-aid class they were advertising at school? I signed up for it, and it turns out I’m a natural. So now I’m part-time emergency personnel, and they let me borrow one of these things.”

His friend turned his head and eyed him funnily, to which Sam smiled as not-nervously as he could and asked, “What? Didn’t I tell you about it?”

“Not really, dude. I think I’d remember hearing if you got your own personal hummer.”

Miles didn’t sound too insulted, either used to Sam’s 'slips' in memory or too laidback to care, much to his friend’s relief.

“Soooo…do we get to drive it? I’ve never ridden in an ambulance before, not when I wasn’t hurt, at least. It’s got those crazy sirens on it, right?”

Or, just maybe, his friend wasn’t as oblivious as he made himself out to be and knew how to get Sam to pay him back for every single lie he made up or when he had to ditch him at the last minute.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” he replied, gulping and praying that Ratchet wouldn’t mind two boys effectively taking him for a small joyride. “I mean, yeah we can take it, and the sirens work. Why, I’ll just bet we’ll make it to school before the first bell.”

Miles, smiling at this news, gave a very pleased, “Sweet.”

He then proceeded to pop open the passenger side door and toss his bag in, his friend a bit more reluctantly following suit on the opposite side. As Sam crawled his way inside, eyeing all the strange buttons and switches that made up the vehicle’s dashboard, he sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be the last ride any of them ever took.

-Fin-


End file.
